A Christmas Miracle
by MeronS
Summary: Mob & Teruki go on a magical Christmas date. Reigen & Dimple help the kids decorate. MB100 AgeAU


"Are you going out today?" Reigen asked from the sofa, taking a huge gulp out from his can of soda. The boy was just finishing his breakfast which consisted of yesterday's leftovers and everything else he could find from the fridge mixed together and thrown in the microwave for five minutes.

Dimple was lazily floating around the living room, watching the show Reigen was watching on the TV. It was something about a man and a woman arguing about another man. Boring but something you could watch to try and cure your boredom.

"I-I'll be going out later", Mob flinched at the sudden question, almost dropping the milk tea he had been stirring. He was still half asleep and had a hard time focusing on making his portion of breakfast. He'd have something healthier, a bowl of porridge. Cheap and filling.

"Just remember that the psychic brats have a Christmas party this evening. They'll be sad if you don't show up", Dimple pointed out, finally deciding that the show was absolute crap and that he couldn't watch it anymore. He'd need to steal the remote from the kid and switch to a better channel. Maybe they had some more politics on. He could learn a thing or two from those.

"We're going to help them prepare", Reigen added, lazily glancing at the clock. Good, they still had some time before they would be terribly late. There was a fine line between being fashionably and terribly late. Reigen and Dimple were aiming for the first option.

"I'll come. Just don't start a fight with Ishiguro again. Shou had to call me in last week", Mob mumbled as he took a sip. Perfect. Just the right mix of milk and tea.

"I told you that wasn't me! He stared it!" Reigen whined, "And Shou is a worrywart!"

"You were at each other's throats back there", Dimple shrugged, "I'd say Shou did the right thing for once."

"I'll be going now", Mob ignored the two as he was already by the doorway, putting on his jacket. He had swallowed his breakfast in record time before going to the bathroom to freshen up once again. He made sure to put on a certain scarf and hat before checking his pockets for the keys and his wallet.

'Don't ignore me!' Reigen buried himself deep in the sofa cushions.

"It just snowed. Have fun but be careful", Dimple waved his goodbyes, poking Reigen's airborne butt.

"Thank you. Keep an eye on Reigen for me", Mob smiled before he closed the door behind him.

Dimple just huffed. He wasn't a babysitter.

Mob had been so jittery all morning because he was going on a date. A date with Hanazawa Teruki.

The relationship of the two had slowly evolved from the autumn date and the shy kiss. They now texted each other almost every day. Not anything super romantic. Just everyday things like what they did at work or what they were going to buy from the supermarket. They'd have a small dinner date maybe once a month and walking hand in hand had become a norm.

To say the least, there was one brother in law who wasn't as delighted with the outcome. Ritsu had almost fired the blond after learning about him going out with Mob. With guidance from Shou he had finally decided against firing the man and instead begun throwing more and more silverware at him. Teruki's reflexes had evolved to an almost inhumane level these past months.

Reigen and Dimple had been surprisingly encouraging. They'd even make sure not to have any exorcisms in the days they knew Mob would have a date. Mob had no idea. He just thought that he was lucky. As long as Mob could do his job they were okay with Teruki ringing their doorbell or calling Mob late in the evening. But if the blond was to ring the doorbell early in the morning again, they would smash the door right in his face.

"Good morning Teruki", Mob smiled as he spotted Teruki approaching him, a skip in his usual long and brisk steps.

They had chosen a park as their meeting location since both felt bad for making the other walk for any longer than ten minutes. The park was in the middle. Neither would walk longer than the other.

"Again with the formalities", Teruki sighed as he gave Mob a quick peck on the cheek, "Didn't I tell you I prefer Teru?"

Mob nodded, a small blush on his cheeks, "Sorry."

"It's okay", Teru smiled, "Whatever you decide to call me."

Mob took a moment to look at Teru's clothes as the blond seemed to do the same. It was something they usually did since the blond was into fashion and such. Teruki wouldn't judge or anything, just tell Mob what he thought of the day's pick. And today, Mob got two thumbs up.

Teruki was wearing the pink winter jacket Mob had picked out for him before. The unnatural color really suited the blond. He also had on simple jeans, fluffy ear muffs and on his feet some cowboy-inspired winter boots. It was fairly plain for Teruki who usually stood out from any crowd.

It had snowed for the first time in years just the other day. A generous amount of white snow now coated every available surface. The air was also bitter cold. A lot colder than it had previously been. It was part the reason why the two had decided this day. There were not many others in the park because of the cold, having decided to spend their day inside in the warmth of their sofas instead.

Teruki slowly nodded. Yes, Shigeo looked great. Nothing too flashy but not too plain either. The raven head looked rather classy with the long winter coat. Totally approved.

"Where should we go first?" Teruki asked Mob as he took his hand, offering the man a smile.

"I-I don't know. Maybe we should look around the park a bit, look at the stalls", Mob suggested.

The park had been turned into a winter market for the season. There were stalls selling everything from food to Christmas decorations. There was even an ice ring made right in the middle of it all.

"Sure", Teruki agreed as they came to the first stall. It had gingerbread houses.

Mob watched the delicate things in awe. He couldn't even bake decent cookies and this woman had made a house that looked just like their old school. It was amazing. Mob made sure to let the seller know that. The two got a small taste of the ginger bread cookies used in the houses as a thank you. It tasted as good as it looked and Mob decided to buy a bunch of the simpler cookies for him to decorate with Reigen and Dimple back home.

"Do you think the two will like those?" Teru asked as Mob showed him the clear bag and its contents. It smelled delicious.

"Hm", Mob nodded. He tried to remember if he had the stuff needed for the decoration already or if he'd need to stop by at a shop later.

Teruki smiled at the goofy smile on Mob's face. Mob had bought something from the first place they went to. He just hoped that this wouldn't turn into a shopping spree or anything. Not that he hated shopping but he knew that Mob didn't have the money for it now. The raven head had promised to pay for today too.

They ended up buying a couple more items before they had gone through the whole park. Christmas gifts for the family and some candy.

Teruki blew into his scalding cup of hot cocoa. He and Mob had bought a cup both to warm themselves with. It was getting a bit cold just walking around.

Teruki and Mob came to a halt by the ice ring. Teruki stared at the shining surface for several minutes before finally turning to Mob.

The hairs on Mob's back stood up as he watched the blond's sparkling eyes. Teruki had something in his mind and it couldn't be anything good.

"What about ice skating?" Teru finally asked, taking a stronger hold of Mob's hand so that the raven head couldn't escape.

Mob gulped loudly. Ice skating was a cliché couple's thing. Maybe a bit too cliché for him. He also had hardly seen any ice in his lifetime much less skated. He vaguely remembered skating with his mother when he and Ritsu had been just little kids but nothing else. The memories weren't positive. He had fallen right onto his bottom. It had hurt a lot.

"A-Alright", Mob finally nodded, swallowing his fears and doubt, "Let's go."

Teruki bumped his fist into the air. His plan worked. Mob didn't know how to skate. He'd need to cling to Teruki if he wanted to stay up and not to fall and hurt himself. This experience would bring them closer than ever. Literally.

They went to pick out the skates and put them on. The two were on the ice in ten minutes. Tying the skates had been harder than either had thought. A worker had actually had to help them, two working adults, tie their skates. There would be no mention of that little detail in the future.

Mob looked just like a fawn trying its best to stand up just minutes after being born. He clung to the edge of the ring as Teruki fixed his laces, shooting to grab a hold of the blond as soon as he was done.

'He really wasn't lying about not knowing how to skate. He's hopeless', Teru swallowed his laugher as he watched the determination on Mob's face.

If Mob didn't know how to ice skate before this, he would know by the end of it.

Teruki would make sure to have his psychic abilities ready in case Mob was to embarrass them both. He prevented Mob colliding with a poor unsuspecting woman just minutes after the two had hit the ice. All it took was a simple move of a hand.

Mob did shoot him a glare afterwards to which Teruki just shrugged.

"Kageyama?" a voice suddenly asked as a firm hand lowered down onto Mob's shoulder. Mob almost jumped into the air, spooked by the sudden contact.

Mob first thought that it had been Teruki playing yet another one of his tricks but when he turned to scold his friend, there was a mountain in front of him. A mountain he could recognize anywhere.

"Musashi! What are you doing here?" Mob was rather surprised to see his childhood friend and current workout buddy on ice wearing skates. It didn't really fit the muscular man at all, the delicate skates.

"It is Kageyama!" another one of the guys from the Body Improvement Club beamed.

All the guys were there. Every one of them wearing warm winter workout clothes and ice skates.

Teruki bit his lip. Again with the friends and familiar faces. They could never really spend a day together without meeting someone Mob knew from somewhere. Okay, the city was a small place, but it was still unnatural.

"We are practicing!" Musashi explained, "The gym is nice and all but the most important thing in working out is to keep it interesting. That's why we decided to go out today."

The others nodded. One even made a rather large pirouette. A very unmanly move but he did it with such grace you couldn't help but feel speechless. Even Teruki had to clap his hands a bit for him.

"You should really come and train with us again someday", Musashi told Mob, "Our doors will always be open for you."

The group was always trying to get Mob to come with them and have a good workout together as a team. The raven head really liked the men but he would always feel so sore afterwards that he couldn't move for two or three days. Although he had built some muscle and stamina throughout the years, Musashi and the guys were on another level. The last time Mob had agreed on a workout, Reigen scolded him for not being able to do his job properly and Dimple tease him for being so weak.

"I-I'm a bit busy", Mob waved his hands. He would try and decline the offer as politely as he could. He wasn't lazy or anything but he wasn't really feeling up to a torture of a workout just now.

"Maybe we could go out for drinks or something?" Musashi finally suggested as he saw the shorter male's fidgeting, "Just talk and have fun."

"Sounds nice!" the rest agreed, "We'll get Tenga to come as well."

Tenga had become a police officer and could often be seen working out with Musashi during his free time.

"We'll leave you two be now. Call us when you have the time", Musashi waved a hand to Mob before taking off again, followed by the other guys, "Enjoy your date!"

"I-It's not a date!" Mob tried to argue with a mad blush.

"It is", Teruki smiled, "Even they see it. Don't try hide it."

They both were warmed up as they finally decided that they had had enough of the whole skating thing. Their legs were aching and cold. Their behinds sore from falling down a couple times.

"You were just beginning to get the hang of it", Teruki laughed as Mob threw the skates back where they had taken them from, shooting the ice a glare for good measure.

Mob just nodded, waiting for Teru to get his off as well. He just wanted another cup of hot cocoa and maybe something to eat. His stomach was growling like a wild animal. The skating had really worked up an appetite.

Teruki took his sweet time getting ready and it got a small pout on Mob's face.

When Teruki finally stood up and was ready to leave, Mob wasn't even watching him anymore. The raven head was fixed on looking for a place to eat in.

"Shige? Honey? What's up?" Teruki tried to get Mob's attention. He took Mob's hand to his own and was trying to lead Mob away from the ring when he noticed the pout. Teru's heart skipped a beat. Mob's pouting was always so cute. He couldn't understand why the male was pouting though.

"What is it darling? What upset you?"

Mob shot Teru a quick glare. He didn't speak.

"Was it something I did? What was it?"

Mob shook his head, "My legs hurt and I'm cold."

"Really now? Wasn't it a nice exercise though? I thought you'd be nice and warm", Teruki snuggled to Mob's cheek, "Come on. Wipe that pout off of your pretty face. I'll buy you a hot drink."

Mob blushed, head butting the unsuspecting blond before taking off.

The two decided to go and look for a place to enjoy a quiet lunch. Most places were crowded during this time of the day so it was harder said than done.

They finally found a lone café on the edges of the park. The place looked tidy and nice on the outside and the items in the window looked mouth-watering.

A bell rang as Mob and Teruki stepped into the café. A young man came out from somewhere behind the counter.

"Hello! What should I get you two gentlemen?" he asked as he guided the two to a table and gave them the menu.

"Hmm. What would you recommend?" Teruki asked as he eyed the menu. Mob had demanded that he pay for the two so Teru was looking for the cheapest yet best sounding item.

Mob shot him a look as if he knew what the young man was thinking. If he was going to pay then Teruki better choose exactly what he wants and not what Mob's wallet wants. Teruki paid the last time. This time it was Mob's turn.

'You're the one who went with the salad last time!' Teruki glared back halfheartedly before ordering a spicy pasta dish. It would fit the cold winter weather perfectly.

Mob went with a chicken sandwich assortment. Something cheap but surely delicious and fairly filling.

"Can I have a bite?" Teruki asked as the two had gotten their foods and had their first bites, telling each other how good their food was.

"S-Sure", Mob mumbled as he offered Teru a whole sandwich.

Instead Teruki took a bite of the one Mob had been eating, licking his lips afterwards.

"Mm, that's good. I would've picked the tuna one though."

"I thought that chicken might fit the whole Christmas theme", Mob explained as he placed the uneaten sandwich back down.

Teruki smirked. Another indirect kiss.

It was a Christmas tradition in Japan to have chicken. Not a Christmas ham but a Christmas chicken.

The Kageyama's had a whole bird on the table each year. Mob would be going this year too and couldn't wait to taste all the delicious foods his mother would've cooked for him and Ritsu to eat. She would make sure to have all the boys' favorites even if they weren't exactly Christmas foods. The boys hardly had the time to visit their parents anymore so the two went all out when they did come.

Mob got to taste Teruki's soup and added yet another indirect kiss to the blond's long list.

"Waiter!" Teruki waved the owner to their table as the two were finished with their lunch.

Mob was enjoying his glass of milk while Teruki whispered something to the waiter's ear.

"But of course!" the man smiled, "Coming right up."

"What did you do this time?" Mob sighed as he watched his date smile.

"Nothing much. It's just another Christmas tradition."

There was soon a slice of cake, topped with a ton of whipped cream and a bright red strawberry sitting in the middle of a table with two spoons by the plate.

"I'll be paying for this", Mob mumbled as he wiped some drool off of his lips. He liked cakes. Especially with whipped cream.

"No you're not. You told me that you'd be buying me lunch, not dessert. This is my treat for you, my love", Teruki told Mob as he fed Mob a spoonful of the spongy cake.

Mob couldn't say anything back with a mouth full of cake. Teruki had planned this. Mob could only accept and nod, trying his best to tell Teruki his disappointment with a stare which the blond ignored.

The two kept feeding each other the cake. It must've looked absolutely ridiculous to the others in the café. Luckily there were only three people and the waiter in the whole place and the two were seated in a place well protected from any curious gazes.

"No, you take the strawberry", Mob insisted as Teruki tried to offer the red berry to Mob.

"No. You take it. I'm allergic", Teruki smoothly lied.

Mob took the berry, not even questioning the man's words. The cake was filled with jam made of the same berry. If the blond really was allergic to it, he would've shown signs already. Lucky for Teru, Mob was too tired and preoccupied to think about it any further.

The cake was delicious and the two took their sweet time eating it. It was actually beginning to get dark by the time Mob paid the bill.

"So, you wanted to go check on the kids?" Teruki asked Mob as the two were now walking to the school.

Mob nodded, "Reigen and Dimple went to help them with the decorations. I want to see what they did."

"They've been waiting for you the whole week. They made this little play for the holidays. With psychic powers involved of course. They want you to be the first one who sees it", Teruki smiled as he was reminded of his students' constant bugging about when Mob would come and could Teru call the man and tell him to come. Dimple and Reigen were of course also welcome but Mob was the main guest.

"Really? Will the adults come and see them or?"

"Some of them yes. The ones that actually know our school's real nature. The people in the audience are mostly other Espers. My old friends who have also helped a lot with the kids."

Mob nodded. He had met some of them before. All were nice people. They were all part of a club for adult psychics or something. Mob couldn't really remember the details.

"How are they doing, your friends?"

"Absolutely wonderful. They've gotten some new members and recognition. You remember Takeshi Hoshino? The one with the telekinesis. He actually called me yesterday and told that they'd all come and see the play. The kids will be thrilled to meet so many people like them."

"They will. I hope that helps them choose careers and such for the future. Is Sakurai still focused on becoming a hairdresser?"

"Of course he is!" Teruki laughed, "I bought him a magazine with all these styles and all. Now he carries that with him all the time."

Mob laughed a bit as well. The boy was just way too enthusiastic but also very sweet. He had actually demanded to cut Teruki's hair about a month ago, telling the blond that his hairstyle was old and off. Teruki had managed to kindly decline before scissors could fly.

The two finally made it to the school. It still looked as plain as ever. One could seriously mistake it for a normal office building. There were absolutely no signs that it was actually a school on the inside. Well, that was the point.

"You didn't even put any decorations out", Mob mumbled as he stepped in. Teruki held the door open for him.

"Of course not! This is a special school. We don't need any extra attention from the curious people", Teruki explained, "This is a school for special children and special children only and we have our own way of reaching out to them."

"Whatever you say", Mob was happy to hear that the children wouldn't need to worry. Mob had always been afraid of accidentally using his powers in public and getting the attention of the people as well as the press. These kids had a safe school as well as training grounds far from the city where they could practice using their powers.

The small gymnasium was turned into a winter wonderland. As Mob and Teruki stepped in, they were surrounded by bright lights and sparkling decorations.

"It's Mob!" one of the children shouted, telling everyone else that their favorite person was in the building. They had just been finishing the decorating and were mostly just having fun and talking now.

"Mob!" the kids cheered as they flocked the couple.

"You're late!" Mukai, the oldest of the girls told Mob as she took the man's jacket for him.

"I'm sorry. But I'm here now, aren't I?" Mob smiled as he lifted Tsuchiya, Mukai's best friend, up. The girl had wanted Mob to carry her for some reason and Mob couldn't say no to girls.

"Are you here to see our show?" Koyama asked, carrying a heavy-looking box of decorations like it was nothing.

"Yes. Where's Reigen and Dimple?"

"There", the boy pointed out for Mob.

Mob should've guessed. Reigen was hanging on the huge Christmas tree, determined to hang the lights himself without any help from the psychic kids. Serizawa, his friend from school, was trying his best to get him back down to safety.

Serizawa had fit in his new school perfectly and had made some new friends as well. Of course he missed his adventures with Reigen but the blond boy would visit him whenever he could.

"Re-Reigen. I don't think that's a good idea", Serizawa mumbled, "You should come down and let me help you."

Meanwhile Dimple was trying to escape from Matsuo, his number one fan. Gum-chan, his spirit familiar was tailing the two, making small squeaks every once in a while.

"Brother!" Ritsu, Mob's little brother and the principal of the school finally spotted his brother in the group. He had wondered what had gotten the kids so excited all of a sudden until he had spotted his employee's blond hair.

"Ritsu!" Mob broke free from the group and ran to his little brother, "How are you?"

Ritsu was forced to wear a Santa outfit. It didn't fit his frame at all. The fabric was sagging and the beard falling off.

"Yo, big bro!" it was Shou, dressed as a reindeer. It was all topped off with a glowing red nose. The red head looked much more okay with the costume than Ritsu did.

The two looked absolutely ridiculous. Mob and Teruki both had to pinch each other so that they wouldn't laugh right at the duo's face.

"What did you two do today?" Ritsu asked, trying his best to keep his polite smile on as Mob explained the ice skating and the romantic dinner. At the cake part, Ritsu slowly withdrew a fork from his back pocket.

"Ritsu no. Bad boy", Shou whispered to his ear, "Put the poor silverware back. Christmas is a time of peace."

Ritsu glared at Teruki before putting the fork back. He'd remember that it was there if he needed it later that evening.

Shou would make sure that there were no deaths this night. He'd have the phone on and near at all times in case he'd need to call the police to break the two apart.

"Come on brats! Didn't you want to show Kageyama your little show you have made?" Shou shouted, clapping his hands together in order to get the kids' attention.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed and got to their places.

"This way", Shoud guided Mob to sit down in the front row of the small audience. Reigen hopped right next to him and Dimple floated to them, hiding behind Mob's head if the kid would be back.

Serizawa had finally forced Reigen down and put the lights on himself, using his powers. He was getting a lot more comfortable with them already and the lights moved through the air very smoothly.

The show was amazing. Mob was absolutely captivated by it and sat on the edge of his seat the whole time. He did have to cover up a laugh when Teruki stepped up onto the stage dressed as a Christmas tree, topped with lights and a star.

The kids had really grown even from when Mob had seen them last only a couple months ago. The powers they had weren't a nightmare anymore but a unique part of who they were. Mob almost shed a tear watching the kids use their powers with smiles on their faces.

Dimple noticed Mob's emotions and smiled a bit. He knew that it all might not seem that much to the kids, but the school meant everything to Mob who had grown up having to hide his powers and live in fear of them.

Reigen leaned his body to Mob, lying to him that he was tired. He then slowly offered a napkin to the male, telling him that Mob's nose was running.

Mob smiled, wiping the tears. He wasn't alone anymore.

Mob stood up to applaud when the show was done.

It had shown all the kids' individual skills from pyrokinesis to chlorokinesis and much more. But what was more notable was how the different powers worked together to make the show happen. Mob couldn't remember ever seeing two different psychic powers work together and not fight.

Teruki had told Mob that the students had written the whole thing themselves from the first line to the end. It made Mob like it even more. The story had been so good.

"Those brats are going to be better than you, Shigeo", Dimple grinned as he watched the kids bow to their small audience. They did a little encore as well.

"Hm", Mob nodded, agreeing fully. He thought that they were already better than him.

"Serizawa was so cool! Did you see that? He was floating in the air!" Reigen was excited for his friend. He had never seen Serizawa so calm with his powers. Reigen had even spotted a small smile.

Mob smiled, nodding again. He'd need to go tell Serizawa that. Mob was really proud of him.

Next, they enjoyed some gingerbread cookies with some warm berry juice.

The students had all taken part in cutting the cookies while only some had prepared the dough. The cookies were 100% homemade and absolutely delicious despite the few burned corners and weird cuts.

Matsuo had actually made Dimple some special cookies. They were cut to look like the green spirit and then decorated with some red and green icing. Needless to say, the spirit forgave the boy chasing him today. He almost changed his mind though as Gum-chan devoured most of the treats, letting out a loud burp before curling back around Matsuo's neck.

"Look Mob, a mushroom!" Reigen held up a cookie for Mob to see. There was a ton of similar ones on the plate in front of them.

"I don't think that's a mushroom", Gou Asahi, another one of Teruki and Ritsu's friends, smiled as he pointed out the details.

"Yeah! It's not a mushroom! It's Mob!" Mukai told them, mouth full of cookies herself.

'Does my hair really look that bad?' Mob sighed and looked at Teruki for comfort.

Teru could only shrug. He had never thought of the hair as a mushroom. But now that you mentioned it, the hair just might look like one. Teruki smiled a bit and earned a glare from Mob. He'd need to apologize later. He was supposed to comfort Mob, not make him feel ever worse.

Mob took one of the cookies and ate it. At least it tasted good.

"Do you want a ride back home?" Teruki asked the trio as the party was quieting down. There would still be an hour until the adults would come so Teru could drive the group home and get back to the school in time.

Mob thought for a moment. The temperature had dropped even lower throughout the evening and a wind had begun to blow as well. Reigen didn't have enough clothes on to make Mob feel secure about letting the boy walk all the way home. Conclusion, they'd hitch a ride even though it made Mob feel a bit bad.

"It's okay. I insist", Teruki had noticed his partner's inner fight and placed a hand onto Mob's shoulder, "Reigen looks really tired too. He can catch a bit of sleep on the backseat."

'You sly fox' Dimple kept glaring at the blond all the way to the car.

Teruki opened the door for Mob, letting him in. Reigen could open his own door. Teru then circled to the driver's side and hopped in, cranking the heat up right away in order to make the ride more comfortable.

The ride was spent in complete silence.

Reigen was sleeping in the backseat, snoring loudly. Dimple had decided to just fly home and be there to welcome them when Mob and Reigen got there.

"And we're here. It's this one, isn't it?" Teruki asked as he turned to the parking lot of the apartment complex Mob lived in.

"Yes. You know where I live. Don't play dumb", Mob smiled as he tried to wake Reigen up by poking his leg, the only thing Mob could reach. He would've thrown something next but Reigen woke up before it could come to that.

"Huh? What?" the boy wiped a line of drool off of his chin and watched around in confusion. It was clear that he didn't know where he was. It was dark too, so the neighborhood was hard to see and recognize.

"We're here. Hop off", Teruki snickered as he unlocked the doors with a click.

Reigen yawned loudly and stretched before hopping off, "Thanks for the ride. See you again."

"Merry Christmas. We won't see each other before that", Teruki waved as Reigen ran to Mob's apartment.

Mob had simply decided to give Reigen the key already. The boy was always visiting him and even sleeping at his place. It was inconvenient that Mob would always have to be there to answer the door. Dimple opening doors on his own wouldn't do either. What if it was a salesman behind the door and not Reigen?

"You'll be going to your parents' place for the holidays?" Mob asked as he put his jacket back on for the short walk. He wanted to play more time.

"Yeah. Mother has been pestering about it all month so I have to go. Thanks for helping me pick out presents for them, by the way."

"No problem. I bet they'll be happy to see you. You haven't visited them in a long time."

"No I haven't. Guess I'm too independent."

"You're just stubborn", Mob smiled.

"I am now?" Teruki smiled back, "If you keep telling me that, I'll push you out of my car."

"No need. I'll get out on my own", Mob told the blond as he unbuckled his seat and opened the door.

"Have a merry Christmas."

"Hm", Mob nodded. He suddenly stopped dead on his track, taking something out from his bag and offering it to Teruki.

"Huh? For me?" Teruki eyed the wrapping. It was all sparkly. Teruki loved it.

"Y-You bought me the gift last time we went shopping. I thought that I'd give you one", Mob mumbled, a bright blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Oh, that time! The scarf and the hat. Those really fit you so well!" Teruki nodded as he remembered the said items. Only now he noticed that Mob was wearing them now. They were already quite worn out from constant use. Mob's job wasn't that gentle to clothes. Mob couldn't remember how many pants and shirts he had ruined chasing a spirit.

"Open it", Mob told Teruki, fidgeting. He was really unsure if the blond was going to like his gift. Mob thought that he wasn't good at all at choosing presents of any sort.

He had spent three hours shopping presents for Reigen and Dimple only. Dimple would get a new bed. His current favorite sofa pillow just wouldn't do. Mob had bought him a small dog's bed. Mob just hoped that the spirit wouldn't take it as an offense. Mob didn't think of Dimple as his pet or anything. For Reigen, Mob had bought a pouch of high quality rock salt and a Snuggie. The boy had seen one in a TV commercial and kept telling Mob how good of an item it was afterwards. Mob just hoped that Reigen wasn't going to take the item out with him on their missions.

Teruki felt bad for opening presents before the Christmas Day, but Mob insisted so he carefully ripped the wrapping paper open, revealing the gift inside.

It was a scarf. A pink scarf with some sparkle in the yarn used to make it.

"You made this?!" Teruki noticed that the scarf was handmade. A wooly hat emerged from the packet as well. Made from the same material with a fluffy bobble on top.

"I-I had some help from Reigen. He's really nifty", Mob stuttered. He hadn't expected Teruki to like it that much.

Teru wrapped the scarf around his neck right away and stuffed the hat on as well. It was warm in the car but Teru wanted to wear them.

"I love them!" Teruki told Mob with a huge smile, "I'm sorry I don't have anything to give to you in return."

"You already gave the present", Mob reminded Teruki. The blond was sure to send something else though. Mob tried his best to make Teruki understand that it was unnecessary but the blond seemed deaf.

"And here is another", Teruki told Mob as he leaned in to give Mob a kiss right onto the lips.

Teruki was surprised that Mob didn't flinch or try to run away from him as they kissed. But what made him even more surprised was that Mob actually leaned into the kiss and kissed back as well.

Mob was a good kisser. He must've been practicing for Teruki.

Teruki couldn't help but smirk as he imagined Mob practicing the techniques by himself. Let's hope that Reigen and Dimple didn't see that.

The two broke the kiss reluctantly, staring each other in the crisp winter night.

"Will you spend the New Year's Eve with me?" Teruki asked Mob as the raven head was leaving. This time for real.

"Hm, sure", Mob nodded, opening the door to his apartment.

Teruki stared at the silhouette in the bright doorway, dumbfounded. He had asked that as a joke. He hadn't expected to hear a reply much less a positive one.

"You will?! That's a promise, okay?"

Mob nodded before closing the door, leaving Teruki sitting in his car with a goofy smile on his lips.

Teruki smashed his head onto the steering wheel, honking the horn by accident. He was so happy!

He and Mob would be at his place for a whole night. Just the two of them and some good drinks and food.

Teruki could hardly wait.


End file.
